One Night At Filthy Frank's Apartment
One Night at Filthy Frank's Apartment is a FNaF fangame released on 7/23/16. It is not canon to my other games' lore. It is basically Filthy Frank and FNaF combined. You play as Filthy Frank in his apartment trying to fend of his drunk Lycra friends. All characters' rights go to TVFilthyFrank. This game takes place in 2014. Characters Pink Guy Pink Guy is an Asian man wearing a pink suit. He is defended off with the door and he starts in Pink Guy's room. He is very quick and gets into the office quite quickly. He is first active on 1 AM and onwards. He is the main antagonist of the game Salamander Man Salamander Man is an Asian man wearing a white shirt and pants. He also has a salamander mask. He starts in the Music room. He is the 2nd fastest character in the game. He is first active on 12 AM and onwards. He is defended off with the door. Lemon Lemon is wearing a white suit and a lemon mask on his head. He starts in the Kitchen. He is first active on 12 AM and onwards. He is the slowest character in the game. He is defended off with the door. Safari Man He has a tan hat on his head along with glasses. He is wearing a red Hawaiian shirt. He starts in the Backyard. He is first active on 2AM and onwards. He is the 3rd fastest character in the game. He is defended off with the door. Chin-Chin Chin-Chin is wearing a black suit and his eyes are always closed. Eyes are drawn on his eyelids. He is a very rare hallucination that will sometimes appear in the game. He is defended off by pulling up the monitor. He appears in a slumped position similar to Golden Freddy. Locations/Cameras *Pink Guy's Room *Entrance *Hallway 1 *Music Room *Kitchen *Hallway 2 *Backyard *Hallway 3 *Attic *Basement *Office (Where you are) Nights Night 1 This is the main night in the game. This night is very difficult and hard. Pink Guy, Lemon, Salamander Man, Safari Man and Chin-Chin are active on this night. Nightmare Mode This night is extremely difficult. All characters are active just like last night. This night can be found in the extras menu. Challenges *Aggressive: Animatronics are a lot more aggressive. *Chin-Chin's Revenge: This makes Chin-Chin extremely active. *Blind Mode: You can't see anything. *Hunting Time: This makes Safari Man a lot more active. *Pink Season: This makes Pink Guy a lot more active. Cheats *Fast Nights: The Nights go by very fast. *Radar: This gives you a radar. *Danger Indicator. If a Lycra is outside your office an explanation point will appear in the corner. *Easy Mode: This makes the game a lot more easy. *Lazy Lemon: Lemon is a lot less active. Mechanics *Door: This is used to fend of the Lycras. *Monitor: You use this to watch over the characters. Trivia *There was going to be a sequel, but that idea was eventually scrapped, it may come back though. *This is the 1st Joke Page I have ever made. *You play as Filthy Frank. *Dade was originally going to be in this game. Category:Games